The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 198 56 277.2, filed on Dec. 7, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for producing a paper web which incorporates a paper machine and at least one refining device. The invention also concerns a process for producing a paper web in which the paper web is formed in a paper machine and is cut into longitudinal strips, and refined.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Paper webs are being produced in ever increasing widths. In fact, the use of paper machines with working widths of less than 6 meters are becoming very rare. At the same time, paper webs are also being produced at increasingly higher speeds. For example, modern paper machines typically run at speeds greater than 1000 m/min. Even speeds of 2000 m/min. are being attempted. These ever increasing speeds can cause significant problems in the further refining of the paper web. At this point it should be noted that the term xe2x80x9crefiningxe2x80x9d is intended to signify processing steps which change the quality or the properties of the web. Refining is typically performed by devices such as calenders, glazers, coaters, wetting machines, dryers, and the like. This is to be contrasted with simply winding the paper web, for example, which does not have a refining effect.
Current processes for guiding such wide and fast-moving paper webs through calenders, coaters, or other processing or refining machines require a considerable expenditure of equipment and time as well as sophisticated control technology. Moreover, it has been found that the more complex the control, the more difficult it becomes to make changes in the path of the web.
The invention therefore provides for increased flexibility in the production of paper.
This is accomplished with a device similar in general to the type mentioned in the introduction which also utilizes a web cutting device located at the outlet of the paper dispenser.
A raw paper web is initially cut into several strips that have smaller widths than the raw web. These strips may have any desired width. It has been discovered that these narrower strips are easier to handle when being processed or refined, especially when they are handled at the typical running speeds disclosed above. Accordingly, because of this ease of handling, these narrower strips can be guided more effectively, which allows for flexibility in designating different web paths. Moreover, providing different paths for processing the strips means that it is no longer a requirement that all the strips be further processed or refined in the same manner. Consequently, even when using the more efficient wide paper machines, it becomes possible to manufacture paper in smaller lot sizes, with the desired quality characteristics.
Another advantage to processing these narrower strips is that it is possible to keep the properties of a narrower paper web more constant across their widths. Accordingly, the quality of the paper webs produced in this way can be improved. Although the longitudinal cutting of paper webs is already known per se, this cutting has conventionally only occurred as the last step in the production process, i.e., typically just before the winding of the paper webs into marketable reels. Thus, the conventional paper web underwent all refining and processing across its entire width prior to it being cut into strips. Processing paper in the way requires sophisticated and expensive handling, which can be avoided by simply placing the cutting before the beginning of the xe2x80x9crefiningxe2x80x9d as per the instant invention.
Of course, the invention contemplates the use of, many identical processing machines, such as calenders or the like for the actual refining. The use of standard machines with standard processing widths is also contemplated. One advantage of the smaller standard machines is that they are delivered fully assembled. Another advantage is that they consume less energy. In certain circumstances, it may even be possible to guide several paper web strips next to each other through a common refining machine.
The present invention can also provide a turning arrangement which essentially causes a directional change in the plane of the paper web. This turning arrangement is located downstream from the longitudinal cutting device. With such a turning arrangement, it is possible to direct the paper web strips for further processing by machines which need not necessarily be located in a straight line with respect to the paper machine or raw paper dispenser. Such an arrangement allows for greater flexibility in the use of production facilities and equipment layout. It may also be desirable to deviate from the typical path of web travel, i.e., horizontal, so that the strips may be turned, e.g., upward or downward. However, such web paths may require a relatively tall structural height of the manufacturing building or deep basements if a plurality of processing machines are to be arranged, for example, one above another. However, when an essentially horizontal path is utilized, i.e., the typical plane of the paper web, the downstream machines can then be arranged on the same xe2x80x9clevel.xe2x80x9d
Ideally, the output direction of the turning arrangement should be variable, i.e., the angle of the turning is adjustable. The turning arrangement can function as a sort of xe2x80x9cswitchxe2x80x9d, which can turn the paper web selectively in one of a plurality of output directions. Accordingly, the paper web would then be allowed to pass through one of a plurality of processing devices or machines.
In a particular embodiment, processing devices of at least two different types are utilized and located downstream from the turning arrangement, in the desired direction of travel of the narrower strips. This would allow each of the longitudinal strips to be processed in at least two different ways, for example. One could control the type of processing the strip will experience by the selected output direction of the turning arrangement. Such a design would permit very flexible adaptation of paper web strip processing.
In the exemplary embodiment, a first group of processing devices is arranged in a first direction downstream from the turning arrangement and a second group of processing devices, also arranged downstream from the turning arrangement, in a second direction. This design would permit, for example, the processing of all strips in the same type of processing devices, if so desired. Additionally, this design allows for the guiding of individual paper web strips in other directions, upon leaving the turning arrangement, and accordingly, allows for processing the strips differently by simply turning them in the direction of the processing type.
Moreover, a third group of processing devices can also be arranged in a third direction downstream from the turning arrangement.
For the sake of simplicity, the term xe2x80x9cturnxe2x80x9d should be broadly construed to mean that the paper web strips can also run in a straight line through the turning arrangement, i.e., the turning arrangement can be set to allow for straight through processing. It is possible to arrange a plurality of different groups of processing devices, for example, calenders, coaters, or winders, downstream from the turning arrangement. The invention contemplates a relatively large matrix of potential applications and downstream equipment layouts.
As explained above in connection with the device, the process provides for further processing the relatively narrow paper web strips efficiently. This is because the handling of narrower strips makes for a simpler process.
The invention provides for the paper web to be cut into longitudinal strips at the output of the paper machine. After they are cut, the strips are available for turning and further processing.
The xe2x80x9coutletxe2x80x9d of the paper machine, as this term is used here, is intended to mean any point at which the paper web can be cut and further processed. This point may even lie upstream from or in the drying section of a typical paper machine.
The instant invention further contemplates that the longitudinal strips are selectively turned substantially parallel to their flat surface in one of a plurality of directions. This configuration has the advantage that the paper web strips can be fed to different processing devices which are arranged substantially in the same horizontal plane as the paper machine or its output. However, vertical arrangements may also be desirable depending on the building design.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for producing a web, which includes a machine for providing a web having an output end at least one refining device arranged in a region of the output end and a longitudinal cutting device located at the output end. In this manner, the web is cut into web strips.
The apparatus further includes at least one refining device located downstream from the output end. The cutting device cuts the paper web into a plurality of paper web strips for processing by the at least one refining device.
The apparatus may additionally have at least one turning arrangement arranged downstream of the cutting device relative to a web running direction. The turning arrangement can be positioned to change a direction of travel of the web within a same plane of travel. The at least one turning arrangement may be located between the cutting device and the at least one refining device, such that the turning arrangement is capable of changing the direction of at least one web strip for delivery to the at least one refining device. Additionally, the direction of travel is variable by the turning arrangement, and can be turned in a direction which is substantially perpendicular to the travel direction. Further, the at least one refining device can be positioned to receive one of the turned strips.
According to another aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a plurality of refining devices. The plurality of refining devices may include at least two different types of devices which provide different treatments to the web strips. The plurality of refining devices may further include at least two groups of refining devices located in different travel directions from the turning arrangement. The refining devices may include a first group of refining devices arranged in a first direction from the turning arrangement, and a second group of refining devices arranged in a second direction from the turning arrangement. The plurality of refining devices may further include a third group of refining devices arranged in a third direction from the turning arrangement. Additionally, the first, second, and third directions are separated by approximately 90xc2x0. Moreover, at least some of the strips may be turned in directions which are substantially perpendicular to the travel direction, and the at least one refining device can include a plurality of refining devices in which some of the plurality of refining devices are positioned to receive the turned strips.
According to another aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a machine which is a paper making machine. Alternatively or additionally, the machine can include a wound roll. Moreover, the web may be a paper web
According to another aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a longitudinal cutting device which includes a plurality of cutting devices which are positionably adjustable to change the widths of the web strips.
According to another aspect of the invention, at least one refining device can include at least one of a calender, a coater, and a winder.
The invention is also directed to a method of producing a web which includes feeding a web, cutting the web into longitudinal sections, and refining the longitudinal sections. The cutting may be performed at an output of a machine for feeding the web. The machine may include a paper machine having an output end, wherein the cutting can be performed between the output end and the refining of the longitudinal sections. The method may further include turning the longitudinal strips prior to refining. The turning can be performed by a turning arrangement located between a cutting device and a refining area.
According to another aspect of the invention, the method provides for the turning to further include selectively turning at least one of the longitudinal sections in a direction different than a web running direction. The at least one selectively turned longitudinal section may run in a plane substantially parallel to the web running direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, the method may provide for changing a width of the longitudinal sections. The turning of at least one of the longitudinal sections may be in a direction different than a web running direction. Moreover, the different direction may be approximately 90xc2x0 from the web running direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, the refining comprises refining in at least one of a calender, a coater, and a winder. Further, the web may be a paper web.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for producing a web, which includes a paper machine for providing a paper web from an output end in a travel direction, at least one refining device located at a downstream distance from the output end, a longitudinal cutting device located between the paper machine output end and the at least one refining device, and at least one turning arrangement located between the cutting device and the at least one refining device for directing the direction of travel of the web strips toward the at least one refining device. The cutting device cuts the paper web into a plurality of paper web strips for processing by the at least one refining device.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of producing a web, which includes making a paper web using paper making machine, cutting the web into strips at an output end of a paper making machine, turning the strips in a direction of a refining area, and refining the strips.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.